metalgearfandomcom-20200222-history
Les Enfants Terribles (event)
After Big Boss had been exposed twice to nuclear radiation (at Bikini Atoll and at the end of the Virtuous Mission) he was discovered to be infertile. Not wanting to let the genetic legacy of the greatest soldier to have ever lived simply die out, the American Government hatched a plan to create clones of Big Boss. This became known as the Les Enfants Terribles project. In 1972, Big Boss returned from a radical mission in a coma, and the government used this opportunity to extract DNA from him. Utilizing the latest in Analog Cloning technology and the Super Baby Method, eight embryos were created from the DNA sample. Six of these embryos were aborted and the remaining two were genetically modified. One was to have all the dominant genes, while the other was to carry entirely recessive genes. They were then placed into the womb of a surrogate mother, EVA, who personally requested to carry the twins in her womb. The Sons Of Big Boss Are Born Nine months later in Carlsbad, New Mexico, in a special testing facility under ground in the Carlsbad Caverns, the surrogate mother was in labor, mere moments away from giving birth to the first two clones. The U.S. President, accompanied by General Houseman, was incredibly nervous about the project, as he had only inherited it as opposed to initiating it. His predecessor was the one who originally backed the project. As they stood in an observatory room that looked over the operating area, Dr. Clark, who was in charge of over seeing the creation and birth of the twins, joined them. She assured the President that there was nothing to worry about. Although this was the ninth attempt at producing clones, this time it would not fail as she had already corrected the genetic code in this batch, and also made sure that the surrogate mother possessed certain genetic "latches" that would connect with those of Big Boss. The President inquired as to why the government had so many of Big Boss cells, and what the soldier thought they were going to do with them, to which Dr. Clark replied that Boss did not know they had so many of his cells. They were taken from him when he was in surgery after suffering injures in a war. He knew only that he was sterile, unable to produce children. Big Boss was not allowed to know about the project, no matter the outcome. Though Dr. Clark theorized that he probably already knew, blaming the terrible security the US Government has. She went on, describing the Super Baby Method, to which the President asked if the mother knew she was giving birth to eight children. Dr. Clark denied, stating six of the fetuses were aborted, and only twins would be produced today. Continuing, she told them that their genetic make up was altered, one was given more dominant genes than the other, though she stated that this might not necessarily effect which one would become "better". Just then, a commotion began in the operating room, and a nurse requested Dr. Clark join them. Before she left, The President asked if he could choose which one the Government kept, demanding they be given the "dominant" one, to which Dr. Clark reminded him again that there was no guarantee if one would be stronger than the other. After they left, Dr. Clark thought about what would happen to Big Boss' remaining cells, and she began to think that perhaps, if the need arises they could create another clone of the legendary soldier. The Twin Snakes were born and given code-names. The genetically dominant clone was codenamed Solid Snake, and the genetically recessive one was codenamed Liquid Snake. Eventually, a third clone was created who was an exact replica of Big Boss, who was codenamed Solidus Snake. After The Project After Big Boss learned of his children, he became incredibly frustrated with the US Government and the Patriots and eventually he left America and drifted throughout the globe. He eventually realized his philosophy of Outer Heaven, based on his vision of The Boss' final will and created a gigantic fortress of the same name in South Africa. Liquid Snake was raised in the UK shortly after birth and was the youngest person to serve in the Special Air Service. During the Gulf War in Iraq, he was assigned to track down and destroy mobile Scud missiles. In truth, he infiltrated the Middle East as a sleeper agent for the British SAS, but was taken prisoner by Iraqi forces and held captive as POW until 1994, when he was rescued by the U.S. Government. Solid Snake made his way into the military by 1991. He had been inducted into the Green Berets and took part in a mission to infiltrate western Iraq during the Gulf War. Sometime after the Gulf War and before 1995 he joined FOXHOUND which was once again being commanded by Big Boss himself. Solidus Snake fought in the first Liberian Civil War during the late 1980s as a teenager in which he commanded the "small boy unit." He trained many young boys into ruthless killers, including young Raiden. In 2001, he became the 43rd President of the United States of America under the alias George Sears. See Also *Timeline *Les Enfants Terribles *Metal Gear Solid (Novel) Category:Events